Obesity is reaching epidemic proportions in many regions of the world, particularly in the United States. In order to treat obesity, various bariatric procedures have been developed including, for example, gastric bypass, adjustable gastric banding, and sleeve gastrectomy. The goal in each of these procedures is to reduce the stomach capacity to restrict the amount of food that the patient can eat. The reduced stomach capacity, in turn, results in a feeling of fullness for the patient after ingesting a relatively smaller amount of food. Thus, the patient can achieve significant weight loss.
Sleeve gastrectomy involves transecting a stomach, e.g., using a stapling device or other suitable device, to reduce a stomach volume. Sleeve gastrectomy procedures are often aided by the use of a gastric tube, which serves as a guide or template for transecting the stomach to the appropriate configuration while inhibiting inadvertent transection of stomach or esophageal tissue. Once the stomach has been appropriately transected, the gastric tube is removed and a leak test is performed to determine whether there are any areas of extravasation.
In use, the gastric tube may be advanced into a patient's body through an oral cavity and down through the esophagus into the stomach to provide delineation of the antrum of the stomach, irrigation/suction of fluids, and/or a sizing of a gastric pouch. While being advanced, due at least in part to the circuitous nature of this track, a clinician may need to reposition the gastric tube in various orientations until the gastric tube is properly aligned or bypasses any obstruction(s).
Accordingly, increasing visibility and maneuverability of the gastric tube within a patient's body could aid in navigating the gastric tube to its selected final position within the patient's body, maintaining the gastric tube in its selected final position, and/or reduce the time to perform a desired procedure.